


各走各路

by WeavingMist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist
Summary: 全国大赛败北的一天发生的事情。





	各走各路

赢不了的。

 

令人震惊，无论感官还是身体反应都快不过飞来的球，无能为力，迎来一个逐渐寂静的终结。

 

真田近乎痛苦地闭上眼睛，攥紧扶栏的手掌因汗水而打滑，手上雷霆万钧的力道也只是反过来震动他自己的痛觉神经。

 

他曾以旁观者的角度一遍又一遍地看他与越前的那场比赛，参照着柳做的数据分析，把对手不断提升的状态当做道标磨练自己。“以失败为学习”的过程给人一种被合理化的，莫名的信心，直到现在。人的身体如同神的造物，从不听从大脑的指挥忘记它的一切遭遇，这段时间里被刻意忘却的情绪不受控地回潮，他像一艘折了帆的船在滔天巨浪中无助地翻滚。有只手充满享受地把他的心脏撕成片，一个月前的自己和现在愣在球场上的幸村重合起来。

 

幸村。

 

幸村脚下移动连贯而高效，几乎不会失去平衡。落点极准，跑动中击球也可以用“精打细算”形容。

 

他的反拍直线是速度很快又略带下旋的平击球，总打到压线，高度仅仅略过网带，回击不加上旋就容易下网。

 

幸村善于控制比赛，改变落点远近和侧旋角度的大小去打乱对手的节奏。一板深，一板浅，他或许会仁慈点多喂几球，在他想结束的时候，把球打到他的木偶们看得到，想得到却碰不到的位置。

 

无论什么绝招都能回击……

 

他打球不喊出声，没有表情，毫不费力一样平静，呼吸的力度和频率恰到好处。

 

他知道对手脑子里下一球的走向，慷慨地给予施展的机会，眼带笑意，温情脉脉地鼓励着，下一拍又毫不犹豫地告诉你，你的想法千疮百孔，愚蠢，且低级—— 

 

毫无意义。

 

幸村精市的网球摧毁人的意志。

 

但是越前龙马的网球更为残忍。无休无止的追赶，无限的可能，他面前有一道通天的路，他愉悦而兴奋地喊，“追上来吧，记得要笑着追上来。”

 

而你，意志坚定，头脑清醒，于是刹那间就看见了你的终点——就在自己脚下。  
你的过去，现在，预想中的未来，与他脚下那条无尽的路相比一文不值。  
他才是受了神的亲吻而降临在这个世界上的人，他充满勇气，他藐视绝望，他被全世界祝福。

 

喧闹中只能听见自我破碎的声音。

 

刚才幸村打球打得就像九个月之前的幸村精市。除了比赛后程不断延长的，面向网带，逐渐丧失光华的凝视。

 

所以只能说是“像”而已。

 

寂静屏息的人群在那个裂成两半的球同时砸在幸村的后场并弹地而起之后沸腾起来，掌声，叫喊声与笑声几乎淹没了裁判最后的宣告。青学的队员们纷纷翻过观众席的栏杆奔向年轻的英雄，明明没几个人，脚步与欢笑声却有人潮席卷的气势。河村跑到一半又折返回去，大笑着扛起被落在座位上的旗帜，白色，深蓝色和少年的容颜迎风招展，与头顶大片的晴空给体育场填上明丽又耀眼的光芒。

 

越前龙马站在网前等着他的对手，后者收起震惊的表情走上来，微笑着与他握手。心跳与呼吸还没恢复过来，他无法压制获胜的喜悦，用力地握上幸村的手。

 

那只手停顿了一下，不紧不慢地回应了他的力道，“恭喜你。”越前抬着脸向幸村微微点头，转身跑进了早已跳进球场欢呼的人群里。

 

但痛苦是无法置换的。人的心不能替别人挨上一刀，再想也不行。

 

幸村抬手一边遮住阳光一边按着太阳穴，眼眶像是充血了一样钝痛，估计是刚才为了跟上球速用力过度。他跟裁判握了手，对方有些惋惜地看着他，他没在意似地笑了笑。身后真田领头带着众人也走进场内，切原和柳落在后面没动，二年级的孩子背对着球场，头埋在学长肩上，自己的肩胛一抽一抽地发颤。柳也不说话，垂下眼盯着他的卷发，另一条没被压着的手臂抬起来按在他背上。

 

“对不起，让大家失望了，”全场的欢呼声一直响个不停，幸村的声音提到所有队友都能听清，“这么久以来辛苦大家了。”他目光扫了一圈，最后落到捂着眼睛跑过来的切原身上，眼睛里盛着浪潮退去的余波。这孩子把脸上贴的胶布全哭湿了，血从底下的伤口里渗出来，和红肿的眼皮呼应着，显得他面目狼狈不堪。

 

在一旁看着的真田罕见地没皱眉头，一阵沉默被禁锢在八个少年之间。真田看到幸村笑了，看到他笑意的柳从口袋里掏出纸巾递给吸引了七位学长全部注意力的切原。

 

“把脸擦干净，颁奖快开始了。”

 

幸村走回座位把球拍放回包里，拎起不知道被谁叠好的外套挂在肩上。回头的时候他和真田的目光突然撞到一起。最后一场比赛拖过了午后，刺人的阳光落在幸村的眼睛里，对面真田的脸罩在帽檐的阴影下，目光里的情绪都浓得无法解读。

 

幸村记得这样的眼神。

 

他从麻醉后的一个梦境中醒来。很普通，而且简单到一种诡异的地步。他梦见身处一片空旷的灰色空间内，脚下是浅灰，周围是深灰，能踩到实处，却不像是地面，除此之外什么都没有。梦里的他开始沿着一个貌似确信，却根本瞧不出差别的方向，被什么东西吸引着一般走动，甚至跑起来。

 

但无论怎么跑都是一样的。除了一片灰色，什么都没有。他就转过头想去看自己走过来的那条路，那个方向和周围毫无差别地融合在一起。他迈开一步，又把脚缩回来，反复几次，最后只在原地茫然四顾。

 

他几乎是被吓醒的，如同万蚁噬身般全身发麻。

 

一个年轻女声说了些什么，下一眼就看见真田动作很小地推门进来，当时他脸上就是这幅表情。

 

经过沉淀的，安静却无法掩饰的悲伤，某一瞬间又漂上来一点庆幸。

 

后来真田退了出去。幸村听得出熟悉的人的脚步声，门外有七个人，一个接一个离去，最后剩一个站在门外踱了两步，站定了没敲门。幸村越来越希望真田走进来，却知道自己没有面对他的心情，就祈祷着他赶紧离开。真田却没有。

 

最后他隔着五厘米厚的木板门给真田发了简讯，叫他整理好队伍等待自己归队，时间按复健情况而定，不用浪费时间来医院看。然后把手机往床边一扔，像他习惯的那样睁着眼睛躺下。病房天花板的上色是蓝色和灰色的细点掺杂，闭眼之前要是盯得久了，会在漆黑的眼幕里留下紫红色的斑点。

 

幸村闭上眼睛，将不合时宜的记忆赶出脑海。他突然感觉无比疲惫，但还是迎着阳光向真田走过去，重新回到越站越近的七个少年中间。

 

体育场的广播要求列队准备颁奖，幸村轻轻把真田往自己身前推，手在对方的后背上停留得久了些，像是强迫真田保持面向前方，尽管并没有遭到任何反抗。幸村站在真田背后，一直盯着面前人球帽下翘起的发梢。

 

“全国中学生网球大赛颁奖典礼，现在开始。”

 

胜负是最简单的价值判断。而越是简单的事物，人在其面前就越没有逃避或自我安慰的理由。就像“生就是老”这样直接的揭露让人感到不适一样，比起界限分明，踏错一步即入地狱，大多数人希望为自己画出多一点彳亍的余地，或是更直接地选择不接受。

 

可惜幸村不是这样的人，真田也不是。

 

这是他们的生命中唯一一次以这样的身份踏进中央球场，明年有些人还会回来，有些人将走向远方。这场比赛对于不吝惜掌声的看客不过是一场享受，对于此时站在场内的少年们来说却各有各的滋味。他们中的一些人会称之为“平生第二个梦想”，有些人叫它“小孩子看重的东西”，有人看着身边人的眼睛微笑，多年以后，这些意义在酒杯的碰撞声中落在记忆的深海里。

 

而仅仅此刻，只是胜者快乐，败者失落而已。

 

“准优胜，神奈川，立海大附属！”

 

真田颔首，双手握紧木质的亚军奖牌，幸村越过真田的肩脊一直看着前方，目光变得深远而平静。 

 

亚军队伍是没有在安排拍照环节的。和各个学校的队员打过招呼互相恭喜后，立海众人收拾行装准备离场。

 

夏日的阳光也开始微微向西倾斜，天边的云层开始向中间聚拢。平复了情绪的切原站在体育馆门口因为错过了拉面店午餐限量供应而唏嘘哀叹，最后对美食很有要求的丸井拍板：中午随便塞一点零食了事，下午直奔车站边那家美女老板开的小店。

 

“真田去个盥洗室怎么还不回来？”

 

“输了也得吃饭，带着所有人绝食也太过分了，皮哟。”

 

“耐心等等，弦一郎再过三分钟应该就能收拾好了。”

 

黑帽子按着柳莲二的预告准时出现在体育场门口，真田不自然地去压帽檐，幸村的眼光扫过那张故意偏过几度的脸，没有说话。

 

“走吧。”

 

吃饱喝足后黄昏降临。乌云密集的天早就暗了下来，八月的晚风凉得出奇，快要下雨了。大家都已经离开，店里只剩留下来付钱的幸村和真田。

 

“我走回去，正好吹吹风，”幸村站起身撩开门帘，一只脚踏进无声响的夜色中，店里暖黄的光照在他脸上，“一起吗？”

 

真田已经拉着包跟了上来，他把那顶长年不摘的黑帽子抖了抖，又重新扣回头上。幸村安静地站在门口等他，一阵沉默蔓延在并肩而行的两人之间。

 

真田隐约觉得幸村有话要对他说。很久以来，他们之间的谈话总不可避免地落到疾病和未来这类的话题上。真田自知不是个敏感的人，也难以完全不被友人长久以来的焦虑和无助所影响。他不清楚幸村今天想说什么，尤其在经历了这样一场失败之后，但无论幸村将要说什么，他都做好了听下去的准备。

 

“真田，今天颁奖结束的时候，你去哭过了？”幸村果然开口了，他偏过头来看着真田，挑选的话题很轻松。

 

“……”

 

“呵，还是和小时候一样，”沉默是真田弦一郎独有的语言，幸村十分了解这个特性，“麻烦你了，明天把奖牌带回去，和关东大赛的准优胜奖杯一起摆到橱柜里。”

 

“好。”

 

“两个亚军，这下我们算是扯平了？”

 

“幸村——”

 

“胜负很简单，败者不够强而已，”幸村打断了他，“比如今天我的比赛，就算这八个月一直保持训练也不一定能够达到‘天衣无缝’的高度，我自己心里有数。不过，赢了手塚，恭喜你。”

 

“……我不觉得我今天赢了他。”

 

幸村不置可否，轻笑了一声，“以后会有机会的，以你的方式战胜他。”

 

“嗯。”

 

算下来他们已经相处了十年时间。十年前的四月初春，刚满四岁的幸村和快要过五岁生日的真田在网球俱乐部相遇。直到现在，大多数时候他们对同一件事仍持有不同看法，但这样的矛盾似乎并没有强烈到让他们分道扬镳的地步。他们或许该感谢时间，时间让两个不容置疑的人允许一个不同的声音存在于他们自己的世界中。

 

“诶，这里车站的站牌已经换过了啊，”幸村的注意力被另一个话题吸引，他向周围看着，像能在黑夜当中欣赏景色一样，“太久没走过这段路了，看来错过了不少事情。抱歉啊真田，一直一个人回家很寂寞吧。”

 

“不用在意这个，幸村，”真田知道幸村是想开玩笑，“你能回来已经是最好的事了。”

 

“……‘你能回来’，真田，你真的觉得我回来了吗？”幸村把一颗小石子轻轻踢向路边，声音依然平静，不知道什么时候开始那种动摇的情绪已经从他的语气里消失了，“自我怀疑”本身也变得坚硬起来。

 

真田一时觉得不知该怎么回答这个问题，幸村像是知道他的窘境，自顾自地把话题顺了下去，“复健的那段时间医生问我为什么要这么着急，我说我必须回到赛场上去取回我想要的胜利。但你也看到了，今天那个小鬼所说的，如果‘执着于胜利’本身无法带来胜利，我该以怎样的态度再踏上球场呢？”

 

真田仍然觉得难以回答，他顺着幸村的话思考起来，脚步都放缓了些。他不得不承认，这是他自己平时不怎么会去想的问题，幸村的质疑锋利而正确。

 

“越前说的话，你怎么看？你是为了快乐而打网球的吗？”

 

“我认为，”真田摇摇头，“只有‘快乐’太肤浅了。” 

 

“没错，‘只有快乐’的事情是不存在的，这个世界不是让人去享受的。网球对我来说也不是件快乐的事。是胜利让我快乐，但同时它也让我痛苦，”风越来越大，把幸村半长的头发一股脑儿向左边吹去，“我问过你吧，网球对你来说是什么？”

 

“我说对我而言只是网球而已，你说网球就是你自己。”

 

“那现在呢，你有新的答案了吗？”

 

“不。我还是原来那样的看法。既然开始做一件事，那就必须拼尽全力把它做到自己心目中的最好。”

 

“果然是你的作风啊，”幸村突然停下脚步，他正站在路灯下，光照亮了真田被帽子遮住的脸，“但当你的做法无法达到你的目标的时候，你仍然会坚持吗？”

 

幸村的脸隐藏在黑暗里，但是真田还是准确地找到了他眼睛的位置。幸村问得模棱两可，但真田知道他指的是什么。他深吸了一口气，“我会的。”

 

幸村直盯着他的眼睛，只是定定地看着他，没有开口的意思，于是他继续说下去——

 

“‘天衣无缝’也好，快乐的网球也好，我不会因为这些而改变我的网球。”

 

“就算你必然失败，必然痛苦，也仍然这样？”

 

天已经开始下雨了，细密的雨丝给路灯本就不亮的光又加上一层阴影，真田的视线赖于帽檐的遮挡而不受影响，“我会遵从自己的内心。”

 

这句话不仅仅说给幸村听，他还希望自己能把这话牢牢记在心里，并且在以后坚持以行动来践行。真田看到幸村抬起手抹了一把脸上的雨水，“这些事情只是去想的话是不会有答案的——”

 

“我知道，”幸村重新迈开步子，“我的答案也没有改变。网球就是我自己，没有它我不会从那张病床上下来，不会拥有现在这群伙伴，十年前也不会遇到你。”

 

他顿了顿，依旧看向前方，“至于网球本身，除了今后我会看看它到底是否快乐之外，我的目标没有任何改变。”

 

雨越下越大，两人的脚步也不自觉地加快了。真田觉得幸村今天是决定要抱着要发泄一通的心态淋雨回家，但这种决定显然不妥，于是一边赶着幸村的速度一边单手拉开球包，摸出一把折叠伞。幸村看清了真田的动作，露出了这一整天第一个可以称得上是笑容的表情。

 

“真田真是体贴啊，”他不知道是真的感叹还是在调笑，“不过我今天不打算淋雨，明天下午还要去医生那里复查，要是感冒了大概会被他关到暖棚里去住上一星期哦。”

 

“……”真田没理他，还是把伞撑开罩住两人。

 

“快点走吧，下一班电车快要来了。”

 

神的孩子，是堕落于罪恶的星球上，那些相信或者不相信神的人们。

 

人间不是天堂。

 

并不是所有人都需要它。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释
> 
> 1\. “生就是老”出自三岛由纪夫《丰饶之海》四部曲的最后一部《天人五衰》，是贯穿四部的男主在自己的老年得到的感悟。
> 
> 2\. “四月初春”幸真初遇是时间线推出来的。
> 
> 真田生日5月21日，幸村生日是真田之后一年3月5日。如果按漫画里讲的，两个人相遇的时候都是四岁，那么时间一定在幸村四岁生日那年的3月5日到5月21日之间。所以私设是四月份，真·飘樱花的季节。
> 
> 按这个逻辑想下去，他俩一起进立海的时候也是四月份，又是飘樱花的季节。咱cp有多甜大嘎自己感受哈。（以后一定要写个四月婚礼！


End file.
